


Bride

by Criska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, PWP, self-indulgence: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: Rinne is horny. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Rinne Amagi/Niki Shiina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Rinne took rowdiness to a new level in the main story and I knew he was The One™. 
> 
> This is loosely based off what little scraps of Rinne/Niki we've been fed so far.

"♫ ♪ ♫~"

Niki was cheerfully swaying his hips to a makeshift little tune while the omurice sizzled nicely in his pan. With smooth, skilled movements he motioned towards the jar of salt resting on the counter, but was stopped by a pale arm shooting out to grab his.

He didn't have to turn around, the cringeworthy mix of heavy, chaotic, clashing fragrances giving away the other's identity. Thinking quickly, he tried shaking him off, to no avail, then resorted to his free hand but the other boy read him well and caught it easily too. Niki was effectively trapped. 

"Rinne-kun, let go please, the food is gonna burn..." He sighed as he watched his work slowly go to waste. 

His words didn't have the hoped effect, and he tiredly rolled his eyes when a pair of dangerous lips traced along his neck. They opened around straightforward words "But watching you shake your hips has made me horny, Niki-kyun~" 

Niki tried to ignore the chilling sensation along the sensitive skin of his neck, a light blush nonetheless creeping up his cheeks as the redhead didn't shy from rocking his hips forwards, shamelessly unreveling his hard-on. "Selfish jerk..." Niki lamented under his breath, unsure whether Rinne even caught it, he probably did though, what with the guy's senses being on par with an animal's. 

Niki could tell that even spurred him on, as evidenced by the ghost of a grin against his skin. "It's not being selfish if you're mine though~?" 

It **was** Rinne-kun, after all. That guy was the epitome of unhinged. And stubborn.

_And awfully hot._

That thought slipped into his mind in spite of his best efforts, but he was only human and who would think straight with a hot guy grinding up against their ass and ravaging their neck with trails of hot kisses? They'd been close friends for a long time and Niki still couldn't get this guy tamed at all.

"A-at least let me take off my apron-hng!" Niki bit into his lip as a set of teeth nipped at his earlobe. Just great, he physically couldn't remove his apron himself and Rinne didn't want to. 

"No~pe, I like you better like this" Rinne teased as he breathed a puff of hot hair along Niki's ear.

He leaned down to suckle along his neck again, sucking bruises into the skin to Niki's soft whimpers. He sprinkled in quite a bit of teeth, too, nibbling and prodding at the skin more and more forcefully, up until Niki let out a whine of discomfort and tried to crane his neck away. He let go of the roughed up skin then, admiring his handiwork that would surely mark him for days, before he spoke up in a low voice "Say, Niki, will you be a good little bride and get down on your knees for me?"

Niki wanted to complain about the use of that noun, he wasn't a bride, much less Rinne's! But the sultry voice he had used turned his knees to mush and they gave out on their own. Rinne's hands, essentially holding him up, swiftly turned him around to face him, his blue eyes meeting the other's clooded over teal ones. Niki was always a little stunned at how dark Rinne's eyes got whenever they got it on. It was like every cell of his body was groomed to assert his dominance. 

His wrists were freed and he flopped onto the floor, his head ending up right in front of the bulge in Rinne's pants. A strong, domineering hand threaded into his hair, gripping a handful and urging him towards Rinne's cock. The ever present sting from his hair being pulled promptly sent shivers down Niki's spine, his own dick filling up in his pants. He would never admit to it, but he had found out he utterly got off on being manhandled around, and today was no exception.

Not fighting against Rinne's grip, he eventually found his face smashed up against his clothed cock. Tentatively, he let his tongue slip through his lips, grazing along the outline of his boner. No doubt that the sensation for Rinne was minimal, but riling him up like this counted as Niki's revenge for the awful things he subjected him to, right?

After a few ghostlike licks, Rinne got bored and roughly thrusted into Niki's face, the blow nearly making him hit the back of his head against the counter.

"Rinne-kun!!" Niki complained angrily with a pout, he couldn't believe how animalistically Rinne behaved a lot of times. 

The redhead didn't apologize or seem to feel bad for that matter, "You're being too cheeky Niki-kyun~" (Niki was offended he was **the one** being told that!!) was all he gave for justification as his free hand casually worked at his pants to unfasten them quickly, leaving him in only his black boxers. The outline of his cock bulging out through the thin fabric left little to the imagination. A wet damp spot had formed where the tip pressed up against. 

As upset as he was, Niki felt saliva froth at his mouth at the sight. Drawn in, he inched forward and his tongue slid out to lick a hot trail along the lenght of Rinne's cock. He felt it promptly react to his touch, pulsating under his tongue and gushing out more precum against the boxers. Niki zeroed in on that little damp patch and a scorching desire to taste it flared up in his chest. His breathing grew more erratic as his mind became fuzzy, his body acting on his own and soon enough he found himself with a mouthful of clothed cock in his mouth. He inhaled deeply, taking in the musky smell, tongue teasing at the tip. But it was not enough to sate him.

What he really wanted? To gobble down on that cock, choke and slobber all over it to Rinne's rough thrusts until his face was a mess of cum, tears and drool. He'd clamp and squeeze his throat around it until it was milked dry, Rinne shoving him further down his cock by the hair and facefucking him without a single care for his own comfort, glaring down at him as though he was but a fucktoy made for his cock. 

Spurred on by these vivid thoughts, his hands went to Rinne's hips, gripping at the sides of the boxers and sliding it down his thighs just low enough to let his cock jut out freely straight into his face. The tip hit his cheek, leaving a patch of sticky pre that Niki wiped off quickly with a finger, then proceeded to dip it into his mouth and suck it clean, moaning as Rinne flexed his fingers in his hair all the while. 

Still nursing on the single digit, he watched as Rinne grabbed his cock into his left fist and casually gave it a few strokes, saliva practically pooling in his mouth from the **need** to replace that hand and not let a single drop of precum go to waste. He took the liberty to take in the show Rinne was putting on, his heart fluttering whenever he caught sight of the way his bulging abs kept twisting and shifting as he worked his cock.

_Christ, he's hotter than the rice burning down behind me._

Rinne grinned down at him, his ego most likely immensely pleased to see him salivate over his body, then with a last stroke he tilted Niki's head back by the hair and lined up his cock with his lips. "Open up, Niki~" he prompted, Niki's mouth dropping open on impulse at the order. 

With the help of his hand tugging at Niki's hair, Rinne slowly fed his cock down his throat, groaning every time his teeth accidentally grazed along the sensitive skin. Niki focused on breathing through his nose as Rinne bottomed out in his mouth. Tears prickled at his eyes when he sensed the tip reach the back of his throat, nearly setting off his gag reflex.

"Fuck, Niki, that's so hot" Rinne groaned out as he took in how positively debauched Niki looked with a mouthful of _his_ cock stretching him wide, pre and saliva dribbling down his chin. Gripping down, he started off with tentative thrusts, then quickly set a rougher pace as both his body and mind sought release. The gagged, choked out moans around his cock only spurred him on further, hips moving so fast Niki couldn't keep up with it and settled for just sitting there and taking it, like the good cocksleeve he was. 

His face felt gross and damp, his throat ached, and his scalp burned, but he never flinched. He readily accepted everything Rinne gave him wholeheartedly, throat eagerly opening up with every thrust back in. 

He had long slipped into a trance, striving to remain choked full of cock and milk everything out of the hot rod pulsing on his tongue, when Rinne pulled his head back by the hair and bluntly asked "your mouth or your face?"

"Huh" Niki blanked out, literally, lips open around nothing. A stream of blood went right up to his face when he realized he wanted both, at once preferably. But that wasn't physically possible, was it? "No reply? Don't mind if I pick myself then~" Rinne smirked "You know~ lately you've been smelling off, maybe because we've been mingling with a bunch of new people"

Niki could only nod along, throat too fucked out to conjure a response. 

"So~" Rinne continued, smirk growing ever darker if possible "I need to fix that, right?"

It wasn't a question, and Rinne picked up his jerking motions under Niki's hungry gaze, more precum gushing from his cock. Of course, Rinne was always strongly keen on marking Niki's face with his cum, as much as he disguised as a city boy he had always been groomed to claim his territory, and that extended to his wife. Niki had to smell like his, he had to wear his marks, that was the ultimate evidence of their relationship. 

So Niki sat there as Rinne jerked off straight in his face, flicking his eyes all over the redhead's gorgeous body. His own dick strained hard against his pants, but he disregarded it for now, not wanting Rinne to stop in his tracks. Just as he wondered if he should let his hair down (the redhead was always a sucker for that look), Rinne's fingers gripped down hard on them, and Niki's face practically lit up at the signal he was about to come.

"Make a good face for me, Niki" He groaned hoarsly, glaring down straight into Niki's eyes.

Niki didn't get to process his words before a spurt of hot, creamy cum hit his chin. With a gasp of surprise, he promptly closed his eyes through the follow-up shots up his cheeks and across his forehead, though he kept his lips open to catch whatever landed here. He couldn't see, but he was pretty sure some of it got to his hair, too.

It eventually fizzled out, and he barely had the chance to open his eyes when a hot tongue glided across his stained lips, licking off the remnaints of cum there. He realized Rinne had crouched down in front of him, and was kissing him clean. The hand still firmly planted in his hair angled Niki's head like a doll while he licked his own cum off his skin. 

"You're so hot, baby" Rinne praised him between two languid swipes of his tongue, and as a shudder racked through his body and his dick twitched in his pants Niki struggled to bite back a _no, you are_.

Something pressed down against his boner and he jerked in Rinne's grasp, a high strung moan echoing across the kitchen. He glanced down to see that Rinne was palming at his dick with the hand that wasn't in his hair, the redhead still trailing kisses all over his face. "Rinne-kun, please..." he found himself begging, longing to be stripped off these bothersome layers of clothes. Rinne grinned against his face and followed suit, slipping beneath his apron and unfastening his pants quickly before dipping straight into his boxers to grab his cock in one hand. 

"Ah!" Niki cried at once, hips jerking up into Rinne's hand. His cock was fully erect and leaking, only a few hard strokes off release. Rinne was aware of that and kept his motions slow and teasing, wanting to keep Niki on edge.

Niki felt a rush of shame tint his face red as he realized he'd have to beg even more "Please, harder..." he whined into Rinne's neck, desperately rocking his hips as he tried to set a faster pace. 

Rinne wasn't indulging him until he teased some more embarrassing words out of him, though "Say you're mine, Niki" he smirked against Niki's temple. His jerks even grew slower, set on coaxing a reply out of Niki.

Niki was so frustrated, his nails dug hard into the redhead's shoulder blades, but he was sure he was getting off on the pain anyway. With a whine, he complied "I-I'm yours Rinne-kun, only yours!" he practically sobbed out as a twist of Rinne's hand teased at particularly sensitive nerves. 

"You'll marry me, won't you? Be my own little bride?" Rinne went on with a low voice, looking down to watch Niki's screwed up face, flushed red with tears streaming down his cheeks, his own saliva and Rinne's leaving a shine on his skin. He roamed his eyes all over him, from his long, fluttering eyelashes, wet with tears hanging from them, to his long hair framing his face that had gotten stuck to his skin. He really looked like a fucked out girl, Rinne mused with a grin.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he sensed Niki was about to cum and swiftly grabbed down hard onto the base of his dick. He definitely wouldn't allow him any release until he obediently answered. Niki groaned in frustration, gripping down harder on Rinne's back, "Y-yes! I'll marry you for fuck's sake!" he lashed, so amped up a swear even slipped out, but he was beyond caring. 

"Very good~" Rinne smiled, he pulled Niki's face back by the hair and leaned down to place his lips on his. Niki moaned into his mouth as his strokes picked up and became rougher. His dick was a mess at this point, shiny with slick and flushed red, the strokes along it easy and smooth. His tongue clashed with Rinne's as he rocked up his hips, teeth scraping into tongue and more saliva trailing down their chins.

Then Rinne prodded at the head of his cock with a nail, and Niki's vision blanked out. His lips broke the kiss around a moan that echoed across the kitchen, and he thrust his head back against the counter, pain mixing with pleasure only getting him off further. His dick jerked a few times in Rinne's hand, coating it in white as Rinne slowly moved his hand along to milk him empty. 

His chest's heaving softened as he came down his high, heart beat settling into a nicer pace. Blinking away his tears, his eyes fluttered open to the sight of Rinne licking his hand clean while he ate him up with his teal eyes. 

Niki frowned as he realized he'd barely gotten a taste of cum, which was something he had been looking forward to since Rinne ordered him to kneel. Petulantly, he reached out to bring Rinne's hand to his lips, tongue flicking out to lick off the rest of cum it was smeared with. He felt both the burn of Rinne's heated gaze on him and his cock twitch back to life under his leg, the redhead casually grinding into it. "Rinne-kun-" he wanted to complain, say that he was utterly spent and still needed to clear up the mess on the stove, but instead he found himself flipped on his back. Against the cold hard floor of the kitchen. With a mop of red hair above him.

Rinne untied the apron and pushed it along with his shirt up his body, uncovering his chest to the cold air of the kitchen. He shuddered, nipples hardening up instantly, drawing Rinne's gaze to the small pink nubs. A dark grin played on the redhead's face, tongue hungrily sliding across his lips as his eyes burned holes into Niki's chest, "I'll dig right in then~" was all the warning Niki received before Rinne dove into his chest and took a nipple between his teeth. 

Niki jerked in surprise and let a moan slip out, vibes of pleasure rocking his body as Rinne roughly nipped at his nubs. His cock twitched sadly and his eyes teared up as it dawned on him he was set to be the main dish tonight. 


End file.
